When Myths and Superheroes Collide
by lamia-amo
Summary: TTXTwilight Crossover. Full summary inside. But they all just stood there, staring at the eight people that were staring at us with the same expression as us: who the hell are you. Rated T just to be safe. RA/BB, R/S, C/J, E/B, JA/A, RO/EM, CA/ES
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Twilight. My friend gave me the idea for this, but the main plot is still mine._

_-------------_

_**Raven's POV**_

_**Prologe**_

_-----------_

They had every right to be made with me. It was I who got us here anyhow. It was I who lost control, not them. But, even though they should be yelling, screaming, and telling me off for getting us into this mess, they are just standing there, staring at the eight people staring right back at us, with the same look in there eyes: _who the hell are you. _

_----------_

_**Raven's POV**_

_**---------**_

I was woken up by the alarm clock beside of my bed at 5:30 in the morning. I groaned at the time. This is the only day I really wanted to sleep longer, and Robin had to plan a Training day for today; at six; of course. I slowly got out of bed and got dressed. I walked out into the common room to get some tea to wake me up. After I made my tea, I decided that I should meditate. I had been having trouble controling my emotions latly, although I had no idea why. So I could use the good thirty minutes.

I hadnt realized how long I had been sitting in my room meditating until Beast Boy knocked on my door.

"Raaaveeen!!!!! It's time for Training, Raaaaeee!!! Come On!!"

"I'M COMING!!"

I then came out and ignored him. He had been getting more annoying over the past few weeks. I dont know if it was him trying to annoy me even more...or if it was me...over reacting. I would have to go to Nevermore soon...sort it out. As we walked to the Training Room, Beast boy looked over at me.

"Hey rae, are you okay. You look a little paler than usual." I looked back at him, and of course I had the sudden urge to tell him off, but I stopped myself from saying anything too harsh.

"I am fine, why" I said the _why_ alittle more acidly than I wanted too.

"Like I just said, looking paler than normal, and, no offence, but you are a little but more snappy than usuall, and your eyes are a darker purple then they usually are." I sighed. That was true.

"I just havent been getting alot of sleep, thats all, I am fine." I havent been getting any sleep actually, I keep having a dream every time I go to sleep, but when I wake up, I cant remember it. It drives me insane. And then I cant go back to sleep.

"oh, okay" He said as we walked out into the Training room.

---------

When the three hour training session was over, I went back to my room, got a book, then phased to the roof to read. I always liked it up here, If you didnt pay attention to all of the pollution in the city, and just looked out into the ocean, It was peacful. Until you come back to reality and see all of the smoke, smog, and god knows what that being dumped into the ocean.

I tuned out all of the sound but the sound of the waves crashing up at the shore. I then started to read my book. It was a new one, well, new by my standards, only a few years old. I think that there were three books out now, and another coming out this fall. I has barely gotten into the first chapter when the alarm sounded. I groaned and phased back into my room to put away the book, then phased to the common room where all of the others were allready located.

----------

**I know this was short, but as the story goes along, they will get longer!! The action will soon start in the next chap, or the one after that, it depends on what I decide I want to happen, I will try to have another one up by tonight or tomorrow. **

**please leave review, I would really appreciate it!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Teen titans...even though it would be absolutly awsome to do so!!! _

_------------------_

_**Ravens POV**_

-------------------

Everyone was staring at Robin while he typed something on the computer to bring up the screen. I was surprised that we got any trouble today. It had been very calm the past few weeks. But of course, some idiot had to screw it up.

The screen finally came up and showed the location of the trouble. We couldnt tell who it was. We then left to deal with whoever ruined our day.

------------------

We arrived a few moments later. Standing there, was a girl my age, with white hair. She was currently backing away form a police officer. but as soon as she turned to run the other way, she saw us. The look on her face gave away that she was scarred. She then just...dissapeared. There was the smallest flash of light and then...nothing.

----------------

We searched for a little while, but we gave up, for it was about 2 in the morning when Robin finally let us stop looking. We arrived back at the tower exhausted. Robin didnt go to bed, he stayed up trying to look for any indication that the girl from this morning was seen. She looked so familiar to me for some reason. I thought I knew her from somewhere. I was sure I did. But I couldnt think of where. And she didnt seem to know me.

----------------

**I know that this is extremely short, and that it has been a while...and then this is all you get to read...i know what you mean people have dont it to me before...but I promise...once I get into the story more...they will be longer and much much better...I will start writing it as soon as I post this extremely short chap...Review Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I still do not own a thing...depressing..._

_-----------------_

_**okay...I have changed the plot of the story slightly...and so that means the prolouge changes...so...this is the new prolouge...**_

_I looked around me at the new room. all of the other titans were still nocked out over by the couch. I stood up...and saw her for the first time. That same girl. And she was standing by a group of eight people...all staring at me like I was from a different planent...of course...I might not want to use that phrase lightly..._

_-------_

_**alright...that was the new prolouge...really bad I know...anyway...on with the story...**_

_**---------**_

_**Raven POV**_

_**---------**_

I went to bed that night...well...morning, exhausted. I walked into my room and didn't bother to change. I plopped right on top of my covers and seconds later was out. I don't even think I remember putting my head onto the pillow.

I bolted up with the sound of the alarm and Beast Boy pounding on my door.

"Raven come on!! We have an intruder!!! Raven!!"

I instintly went to the door and opened it. I ran out to join Beast boy and the others in the Common Room.

Robin stated that we had an intruder, the girl, he suspected. And that she was currently in the basement. We ran off into the halls and came inconntactwith the girl we saw before, standing outside of the the door, leading to downstairs. She looked different, she now had brown hair down to the middle of her back. I could't see her eyes very well, but they seemed to be a kind of gold color. Her skin was almost as pale as mine, if not paler.

She didn't look scared exaclty, just surprised, I don't know why...I mean...she was in our house. Robin took action first. Saying his favorite phrase, telling us that it was time to strike. As we made our way to the girl, she went into a type of crouching position, and before we could do anything, there was a flash of light so bright, that it inveloped all of us. I couldn't see anything but bright, blazing, hot, white light,. all around me. I could faintly feel the precese of my team mates around me, trying to sheeld their eyes also. The next thing I felt, was the feeling of free falling, almost like I jumped off of a building and I was hurtling towards the concrete. I could still feel Robin and the others around me, falling with me. I then lost consieousness as I felt my body slam into the ground with force.

-----------

**I finally got another chapter up...YEAY!! Please review and tell me what you thought about it..!!! I will try my hardest with the next chapter and get it finished as soon as possible..!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still dont not own anything...well...except for the new girl..._

_---------------_

_"I then lost concousness as I felt my body slam into the ground with force."_

**Raven POV**

---------------

I came back very slowly...at first I thought I was in a dream. I had no feelings at all...I couldnt even feel any pain...or tell if I was breathing...Then my hearing came back to me first...I could hear shuffling of feet, murmmerings now and then. My feeling was what came next...I whimpered as the pain came to me all at once...one solitary tear come with the whimper. My body hurt everywhere I could ever imagine...There was not a speck on my body that was unscathed.

A moment after I whimpered...Cold hands...ice cold hands were strocking my brow...I tryed to shift my head...but I couldnt move it...I then heard a voice for the first time sence the falling sensation.

"I wouldnt move your neck if I were you...It might be fractured...but I'm not sure at the moment...Where do you feel pain.."

The only thing I could say was a murmmered "everywhere" that he probly didnt even hear.

I felt cold hands touch my neck a few times...then my back.

"Well...nothing major is brocken...do you think you could stand..."I wanted to say the most sarcastic comment I could, but I was just in too much pain...so I mummbled a maybe.

I placed my hands on the floor, and whimpered as pain shot through my right wrist. I instantly took pressure off of it. After that I felt two sets of arms grab my arms..staying clear of my wrist that was damaged.

As I stood...well..half stood...I looked around me at the new room. It was a living room, all around methe other titans were still nocked. Then I noticed a couch on the other side of the room and saw her for the first time. That same girl. And she was standing by a group of eight people...all staring at me like I was from a different planent...of course...I might not want to use that phrase lightly... They probly thought I was...

As I stood... I felt my magic healing all of my wounds...I floated for a few seconds...When I came back, the nine people were staring at me. In wonderment of course...By then, all of my wounds were healed except for my wrist...it still had a tiny hair fracture. Then I became concerned for my Teammates...I looked over at the man who had been talking to me. He looked to be in his mid-twenties at the most.

"Are the rest all right..." He could obviously see the concern on my features...

"Well, they all have very mionor injuries...except for that one...", to my horror...of course...he had to point to Beast boy... "He is pretty critical,He must have made it so that you would fall on top of him...so that you were not injered as badly as you would have...He was still awake when you...kindof...ummm...fell through our roof...He told me to make sure you were okay first...but he was badly hurt..."Of course..I thought to myself...He had to be stupid...I sighed and walked over to him...

"Idiot" I mummbled. I then started his healing process. I felt the power go down to my hands, turning them an icy blue.

"Wow...Thats cool" The voice came from a young woman about my age...if not younger. She had brown hair, along with brown eyes. She was pale...but not to the extent of mine...or the other new people in the room. Then, another girl...with short black spicky hair...Came over to me...and tryed to actually touch the magic...

"Cool! That so awsome...how do you do that!" 

"If you dont mind...I am trying to save my friend from dieing...it would be nice if you let me concentrate...thank you"� I warned in my normal monotonal voice...

"Alice..."� The eldest male warned her. �

As I was trying to heal Garfields multiple wounds...I heard Cyborg turn his systems back on...that was good...one less person to heal...

"Wow!� Rae...Where the hell are we..."� That was Cyborg...of course...

"Cyborg...I am trying to heal Beast boy...if you dont mind...I would really like some concentration...Please..."� I could barly speak by this time...sweat started to form on my brow as I struggled with the healling energy...

Cyborg mummbled something that was like a sorry. 

After what seemed like an hour...which was actually five minutes...I got through Beast boy's multitude of wounds...I felt the magic that once flowed through my hands stop.� I stood...but couldnt keep my balance good enough...Cyborg was there to catch me as I passed out...

------------

**Cyborg's POV**

------------

I knew that after using magic like that...Raven wouldnt be able to stay awake for long...So I went up as fast as I could as she stopped...and sure enough...as soon as she stood...she came down to the floor...She landed in my arms before she could hit the hard floor.� 

I gently picked her body up...

"Could I use one of your couches please..."�� A woman with carmel colored hair ushered forward...She was about the same age as the older man.� 

"Of course,"� She answered.� "Come...Set her here...there...what does she like to drink...Will she be thirsty after she wakes up.." 

"Yea probly"� I answered, "Ummm...She like tea...But...I...I dont know...She wont be out for very long...her energy just has to restore itself..."� 

"I dont undestand...Energy...what...Were are you from...and why did you just come through our roof..."� The woman looked deeply confused.� It was then that I noticed a girl in the backround, figiting with her hands,� It was the same girl that had come into the tower...and the same girl that had been in the street...I looked over at her...she noticed..and started to panic...

"I swear!� I didnt mean you any harm!� I didnt think you would actually follow me!� Please!� You must believe me!"� The older male looked over at the girl...

"Allissa...You had something to do with this..."� 

"I swear!� I didnt mean to do anything!� I decided to visit a new demimsion...and...well...they thought I was stealing something...becasue I landed in a bank...and all of them showed up...I got scared...and came back home...but then I got interested in them...I wanted to know who they were...because that girl...that one...she looked familiar to me...,"� she had been pointing to Raven.� "And I had to know why...Well...when I traveled back...I got taken right to their home...I wasnt expecting that...And they came to find out that they had an intruder...and they came looking for me...They found me while I was comming out of their basement door...for that is were I ended up...and I panicked again...I gave alittle too much power...And brought them with me...I dont know how...but I did...I didnt even know I could bring someone with me...I swear...I had no...absolutly no intention of bringing all of them here..."� She finished with a few dry sobs...but no tears...which I thought was pretty weird...but I ignored it...

"wow...well...that is interesting..."� I stated...I had no idea what was going on...but it sounded really cool...

"You mean you can travel...through deminsions...:"� I asked...She answered with a nod...� "Thats cool...So can Raven...she just doesnt use it much.."� I heard Raven stir as I said this� 

"I dont use it much because of�the exact reason of what just happened today...That power is way too hard to control...I dont care who you are...The only time I ever use it is when I occasionally go back to Azerath...which is very...extremely rare..."� 

Raven sat up then...and looked at me...but as soon as BB started to stir...her focus was all on him...

------------

**This was the longest chapter of this story so far...I am pretty proud of myself to accomplish it!� So...Did it totally suck...Are you�absolutly clueless to what is going on because I am not explaining it right...or you just want to praise at how well I am writting this story...for any reason at all...you should REVIEW!� YEAY!� **


End file.
